Dust!Swap!Dtale!Papyrus
This is an AU of an AU of an AU where Papyrus from Swap!Dtale kills everyone to kill the Human. This was made because I promised that for Every AU I had, I would make a Swap, a Fell, and an Outer Version. Story "THAT DAMNED HUMAN DID IT AGAIN!!!" Papyrus yelled as he awoke from the Nightmarish Timeline he Previously lived Through. He gets up and pulls his Jersey on and has a Thought. "If the human is so strong from the LV... then If I want to kill them once and for all... I'LL ALSO NEED LV!!!" He leaves his Room, making an Excuse for Frisk and Sans and Ocean to keep away from him. He rushed to the Castle, taking a Shortcut as soon as he left the House. "Asgore? Old friend... I'm sorry for this..." He says as he kills Asgore. Toriel was watering the flowers, and didn't notice him sneaking up behind her. He got her in a Choke hold, Bone to her Throat, and he killed the 2 BOSS Monsters. He now had 3 LV, since these were determined Boss Monsters. He then decided to take his Time as he cleared the Underground of Monsters, Going from Area to Area, Killing anyone that got in his Way. When he got to the Core, he had 5 LV. Then when he finished Hotland, after killing Napstaton and Undyne, he had 8 LV. After Waterfall, 10 LV, then Alphys appeared in front of him. She tried her best, but she was no match for Papyrus. He was now at 14 LV. He reasoned that he needed more, but he would leave Snowdin alone, and so he went to the Ruins and managed to get 1 more LV (Now 15 LV) from the Monsters he could find that had stuck around. He then went to The Fence in Snowdin that his Brother made and waited for the Human. The human arrived soon, and was not happy that Papyrus had stolen all their LV. Papyrus fought with Strength and DETERMINATION, but eventually the Human got him down to 1 hit from Death. Papyrus left, Almost Dying. He went home and Frisk and Sans were scared by his Eyes, but they Healed him back to full Health. During this Time, the Human had killed Everyone they could in Snowdin. They knocked on Papyrus' Door and Sans opened it. They tried to hit Sans, but he dodged, And Papyrus threw them out the Door with Telekinesis. "Sans... Frisk... I'm really Sorry... I thought I could keep you alive... but I need your LOVE..." He stabs them Both. Then he gets up and heads outside to see the Human dealing the last hit on Ocean. He tried to stop them, but they had killed her, and were close to killing Blue (The Integrity SOUL), but Papyrus managed to get her in time. Then he fled to Judgement Hall. Papyrus had gained 3 LV from Frisk, 2 from Sans and 4 From Blue. He was at 24 LV... He needed More. He managed to find Monster Kid, and gained 3 LV, getting to LV 27. He figured 30 Would be Ideal, and so he tried to scrounge up a few more Monsters from CORE, and made it to LV 30, Thankfully. He then returned to Judgement Hall. The human took their Sweet time in Waterfall and Hotland, finding the Monsters that he had missed along the Way. The human arrived with 10 LV. "Human... I'm so glad you could make it... I hope you're Ready... for what I have in store for you..." His left eye grew in size and glowed Red. His Right eye also grew, becoming Slightly larger than His Left. it glowed Pink and Red, Flashing between the 2 Colours, in a Checkered Pattern on his Diamond Shaped Pupil. Then 3 Ghostly figures appeared behind him. Ocean, Sans and Frisk. Ocean would've been the Human's Phantom, but Papyrus was able to spare some DT for them to come back as a Phantom for him. The Madness Begins. Profile Appearance He has dusty cargo Shorts, Orange Lined black Sneakers and Grey Socks. His Red Jersey has some Dust on the bottom of it and His Hood is Up. He has a Right eye that is larger than his Left, and it has a Diamond Shaped Pupil that glows Red and Pink, Flashing between the 2 as he Breathes. His left eye Glows red, and is slightly Smaller than his Right. He has a Larger Smile and He looks Insane. Personality He's Insane, Pessimistic and Lazy. He's returned to his old Ways of smoking, Despite the fact he has his Vape, which he still uses but only Rarely. He drinks Honey too. Powers Gaster Blasters Large Skulls that are Red and deal a lot of damage and last longer than his Original ones. Bones Red, Purple, Orange and Blue. All do lots of Damage, but the Red ones are normally Bigger than The rest and can't be blocked with the Shield ability the Human Has where they can cover their SOUL in a Green Armour, blocking Purple Bones. The Blue and Orange can be passed in the normal Way (And they aren't Swapped where Orange means Stay Still and Blue means Move. It's still Blue means Stop and Orange means Move). Shortcut An Ability that's similar to Teleporting. As Usual, it lets him travel Quickly. He uses it to Dodge quickly. Telekinesis He can Throw the Human's SOUL around and Change their Gravity. SOUL Change He can change the Human's SOUL colour to Red (Normal), Orange (Always Moving) and Blue (Has Gravity). SAVE He can Use a SAVE Star to SAVE his Progress. LOAD He can LOAD his SAVE File. This SAVES his Stats. And allows him to Return to Full Health. CONTINUE He can LOAD His SAVE File after he's Died, and use it to come back and Fight the Human. Broken RESET He can no longer RESET, but he used to be able to, so it's worth Mentioning. Phantom He can use his DT to make one of His Phantom's Slightly Corporeal to fight the Human for him. STATS 30LV, 130100HP, 660ATK, 27DEF. Calculations HP HP= 130,100 Because with every 1LV, it increases by 4 Until LV19, where it increases by 7. Then from LV20 to LV30, it increases by 10. So, at LV20, Papyrus had 13,003, then at LV30, it got up to 130,100. ATK ATK= 660 Because with every 1LV, it increases by 2, so (20+2)x30=660. DEF DEF= 27 Because with every 4LV, it increases by 1, so from LV1-4=20, LV4-8=21, LV8-12=22. LV12-16=23, LV16-20=24, LV20-24=25, LV24-28=26, LV28-32=27. If He were LV32, He'd have a DEF of 28. Weaknesses He will run out of Energy and His Right eye is hard to see out of because he was hit in the Eye when Killing Alphys. Relationships He's killed Everyone he cares about, So the List is empty since he doesn't need to list people he doesn't Care about or who are Dead. Trivia * His Area Song for when he's in the Area is 'Swap Dtale Papyrus...?' and it's a Slowed Down version of 'swap dtale papyrus.' * His Battle Theme is 'The Remaining DT', Which is a Remixed version of 'THE REMAINDER'. * His Storyline is Very Similar to That of 'Alternate Dust!Dtale!Sans Timeline'.